Comfort
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Some people need a soft pillow, some can't wear socks, and others just need something to hold. Everyone has a sleep preference. Jade was well aware of Tori's, but she had yet to discover the truth of her own until now. One Shot


**Just a small thing I thought about while (funny enough) trying to sleep.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Jade was awoken by the constant movement coming from the other side of the bed. She cracked open an eye reluctantly and let out a quiet sigh when the movement persisted. She knew what the fuss was all about but hoped that it would resolve itself so she closed her eye, got comfortable with a bit of movement of her own, and then settled down to relax. However, she didn't reach sleep. The shifting became tossing and turning. She growled low and resigned herself to staying up until the problem was resolved. She knew that at this point she would have to take matters into her own hands if she wanted it to stop. So she threw back the covers, slid out of bed, and stomped her way around to the other side. The young woman tossing and turning sensed the lack of body heat and then the presence looming over her. She opened her eyes to see Jade sleepily glaring at her, arms crossed.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You're keeping me up with all that squirming."

"I don't mean to. It's just…"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"You miss your stupid doll, right?"

"She isn't stupid! She helps me sleep. I've held her every night since I was little. I rarely sleep without her. I don't know how to sleep or where to put my arms when I don't have her so it's hard to sleep."

Jade let out a tired sigh, slender fingers rising to pinch at the bridge of her nose. There would be no sleep if Vega didn't get her dumb doll. But that wasn't possible. Earlier that day while they were hanging out, Trina somehow got beauty gunk all over the doll. It had to be thoroughly cleaned by hand and then thrown in the wash. Afterward, it had to be left out to dry as it wasn't dryer safe. That left it too damp to sleep with that night and made Jade regret agreeing to the sleepover Vega spent five minutes begging her to agree to. She knew it was the begging that eventually caused her to give in.

"There isn't any possible way to relax you enough to go to sleep? Because if you don't stop moving you're sleeping on the floor."

The youngest Vega frowned and sat up, crossing her arms tightly.

"This is my bed. How about you sleep on the floor?"

"Because I said so."

Vega harrumphed, likely appalled by Jade's gall, but didn't say anything more. Jade took advantage of the silence, her only hope of sleep suddenly coming to her.

"Just move over."

The demand as well as Jade suddenly breaching her personal space caused Vega to freeze instead of do as she was told so Jade assisted her. She threw off the covers, tucked her hands under the other girl, and lifted. Vega would have been impressed by the display of strength if she wasn't so unceremoniously dumped on the other side of the bed. Jade settled in her spot, pulled the covers over them, then reached over to grab at the other girl's wrist to tug her closer. Vega flinched, expecting the worse, but was surprised when all the surly girl did was wrap her arm around her middle when she laid down. Before she knew it, Jade was in her arms. It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome.

"Ummm…"

"Shut up."

"I was just wondering why you didn't do this from the other side of the bed instead of man-handling me."

"You like to sleep on your right side."

Jade's simple response put a smile on Vega's face and warmth in her heart.

"Oh."

Silence fell for a moment. Plenty of time for Jade to start falling asleep now that everything was silent and motionless.

"Jade?"

"Ugh, what now?"

Ocean eyes opened once more, brows furrowing as Jade's grip on the tanned hand in her grasp tightened slightly. Unconsciously, Vega's hold on her tightened as well when her body went rigid with trepidation. She was never sure when Jade's retaliation would be physical or verbal. By the sound of the slight irritation in her tired tone, it could go one way or the other.

"Why are you doing this?"

It was a simple question, but the answer was not. Jade took a moment to think, resolving to respond just as simply.

"Because you won't stop fidgeting."

"Is that all?"

"You needed something to hold so that you could get comfortable. I supplied that. What does it matter how? Now shut up and go to sleep."

Any other person would be put off by Jade's snappy reply, but Vega was not. Instead, she smiled to herself and boldly pulled Jade against her, tucking her face between the older girl's shoulder blades. She could be imagining it, but she swore Jade relaxed just a bit before tensing.

"Don't get too comfortable. I swear, I'm not sleeping over if this happens again. I can't even move. You better be grateful."

Vega ignored her complaints. She knew Jade liked to sleep curled up and barely moved through the night so being restrained wouldn't be an issue. She didn't dare voice her thoughts though. She was finally at ease and ready to sleep. If she said anything inflammatory now, she might just end up on the floor. She wouldn't put it past Jade to shove her off on the spot and refuse to let her back on.

"I am. Good night."

A grumpy grumble was all the response she got. Jade laid in the silence, unable to sleep or ignore the young women pressed to her back. She never allowed the youngest Vega this close before. She never would have thought that it would be anything but terrible. And yet…she had never felt as relaxed as she did now.

"Good night."

Her eventual response was quiet, but Vega didn't miss it. She was dosing off but still waiting, hoping that Jade would answer, and she did. Jade hoped she was already asleep and hadn't heard. It was late into the night and both were content. There was no longer any restless shifting. There was no longer agitation. The atmosphere was tranquil, which was unheard of when it came to the two who were sharing space in a relatively large bed. Vega was the first to fall asleep. Jade heard her soft breathing and felt her even breaths. Only then did she feel that it was safe to slowly turn over and return the embrace. She tucked her head under Vega's chin, curling up close. As she started to drift off, she admitted to herself that she could see why Vega liked having something to hold while she slept. But god help her if this new development made her unable to sleep unless she was holding something, because she wouldn't be caught dead hugging some stupid toy in order to sleep.


End file.
